Round Trip
Round Trip is a recurring technique in the Devil May Cry series. It involves the user sending forth a spinning sword or blade that traps enemies. How to obtain & Gameplay ''Devil May Cry In ''Devil May Cry, Round Trip can be purchased for Alastor and carries over to Sparda and Yamato. During Round Trip, rather than performing sword strikes, the melee button unleashes a punch-kick combo similar to the basic attack of Ifrit. ''Devil May Cry 2 Dante After acquiring Air Raid Dante can perform Round Trip while in Devil Trigger. Trish Trish can also perform the original Round Trip with Sparda. While performing Round Trip, Trish can perform hand to hand melee attacks. Sparda will move to whatever enemy is targeted at the time. Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition Round Trip can be bought for Vergil's Force Edge but, instead of allowing the user to perform hand to hand combos, Vergil uses Yamato while the Force Edge is away. Devil May Cry 4 Dante It can be purchased for Rebellion and its price is varied depending on how many other techniques have been acquired. Rebellion will track an enemy to their position at the time of release the and immediately return to Dante when they die. One must be careful when performing Round Trip with Dante as Rebellion will only track an enemy if Dante is facing their direction, and can be intercepted and remain on the position of an enemy who got between Dante and the original target. Unlike previous games, Dante will not perform a hand to hand combo or use other Devil Arms while Round Trip is in play, as pressing the attack button will call the sword back to him. Trish In the ''Special Edition, Trish has Round Trip with Sparda by default. She can use it on the ground and midair and it will last until the meter runs out or Sparda is called back. Trish's Round Trip will track the initial target to their position, however, it will not track the enemy to a different plane, so Trish must be more or less leveled with the enemy when performing Round Trip. Round Trip with Sparda has the largest area of effect in the entire game. While Sparda is out of hand, Trish's Bare Knuckle is able to perform different moves and combos. Pressing the Sparda attack button will call it back. Vergil In the Special Edition, Vergil throws Force Edge at the enemy and it creates a vortex that pulls enemies in. The vortex makes up for the fact that it has no tracking and moves a set distance in from in front of him. Like Trish, Vergil must be leveled with the enemy in order to catch them with Round Trip. Vergil is able to execute Round Trip on the ground and midair. While Force Edge is away, Vergil can switch to another Devil Arm and attack while Round Trip is still active. It can be summoned back by pressing the attack button with Force Edge selected. ''DmC: Devil May Cry'' Dante hurls Aquila at the enemy. Dante can charge Aquila to different levels to extend the lifetime of the attack Just Charging widens the radius of Aquila during Round Trip. Round Trip with Aquila is unique is that Aquila re-materializes in Dante's hands after throwing it, allowing him to use his full arsenal while Round Trip is in use, including Round Trip. See also *Stinger es:Ida y Vuelta Category:All articles with unsourced statements Category:Techniques